


Five Times Kurt And Blaine Are Interrupted

by rockinhamburger



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know how many times I've walked in on him and Rachel half-naked? Once, which was quite enough."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kurt And Blaine Are Interrupted

5.

Kurt's kissing the life out of Blaine on Blaine's bed, his hand down Blaine's pants, when there's a knock on the bedroom door.

"Boys, are you hungry at all?" Mrs Anderson calls through the wood.

"We're good," Blaine says quickly.

Perhaps she doesn’t believe them, because the door opens and Mrs Anderson sticks her head into the room. "Oh! Yes you _are_ good," she says with a staccato burst of laughter. And then she's gone, shutting the door gently.

Blaine giggles while Kurt whimpers, turns bright red, and tucks his face into Blaine's throat.

4.

They're halfway through the door to Kurt's room when Kurt starts to yank the back of Blaine's shirt up by the hem. Blaine's unbuckling Kurt's belt with rapid moves, the two of them kissing frantically until--

"OH GOD, WHAT THE HELL!?"

They break apart, and Kurt turns to face his bed, where the horrified voice came from. Finn's standing beside it, hands over his eyes.

"What the hell are you _doing_ in here, Finn?" Kurt seethes.

"Oh god I was just looking for the sheet music for Party Rock Anthem but ohmygodnevermind!" Finn shouts as he tears his way past them and sprints for his room.

Blaine very nearly cries. "Your step-brother almost saw me _take your pants off_ ," he whines.

Kurt shrugs. "So? Do you know how many times I've walked in on him and Rachel half-naked? Once, which was quite enough." Kurt nudges Blaine's body, hunched over in embarrassment. "Now, about my pants..."

3.

"Guys?"

Kurt stiffens where he's got Blaine pressed against the piano. He cannot remember for the life of him how they got here. He last recalls the two of them heading to practice and chatting about the musical.

Blaine yelps and pushes Kurt away like he’s scalding.

Whereas Kurt is determined to maintain his composure, Blaine stares down at his lap and does not meet Mr Schuester's gaze for the rest of rehearsal.

2.

Puck slaps both their asses when he strolls by their singular kissing form in the previously-believed-to-be-empty locker room.

Kurt's very willing to keep going but Blaine claims he's no longer in the mood.

Stupid Puckerman.

1.

"Get your hands off my son, Anderson."

It's casual and playful but Blaine clearly does not notice because he shrieks and actually runs out of the house without a word or backward glance. Kurt straightens his outfit and rolls his eyes as his dad sprays beer all over the kitchen counter laughing.


End file.
